


事与愿违

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 碟6结尾，Ilsa视角。





	事与愿违

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reality Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474483) by [Talithax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talithax/pseuds/Talithax). 
  * A translation of [Reality Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474483) by [Talithax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talithax/pseuds/Talithax). 



“但是......”Ilsa瞥了Luther一眼，又是失落又是怀疑，她迅速把困惑掩藏了起来，表情冷静沉着，不可捉摸，她看着床边意料之外的场景，用上她引以为傲的自控力，以漠不关心的语气低声说，“我以为你说......”

“你是Ethan真正关心的两个女人之一？”Luther插嘴道，他眉毛挑起，递给她一个可称之为怜悯的眼神，然后将目光转向床那边，耸了耸肩，“你觉得他看起来像个女人？”

Luther的问题和他语气一样不容置疑，犯不着回答，Ilsa立即决定换个方式来获得她需要的肯定——就在不久前她还深信不疑——她抿嘴露出个笑容，转头看向Benji。“Ethan说总部没有他信任的人，”她平静地阐述着，向床那边偏了偏头，“那么拜托告诉我，Benji，他在这做什么，为什么Ethan见到他这么高兴？”

“噢，那只是Will，”Benji回答道，脸上挂着异常快乐的笑容，让Ilsa想再给他一拳。“你不必担心他。鉴于我们经历的一切，尽管承认这个事实可能有点伤人，但Ethan信任他胜过所有人。”

“但是......”Benji的回答不比Luther的更有用，Ilsa只能克制住她焦躁跺脚的冲动，“如果他信任他，那为什么......”

“因为William那时不在总部，”Luther哼声打断了她，听起来有几分可疑的愉悦，“看看他。尽管Ethan才是目前躺在病床上的人，但William状态也不好。见鬼的。考虑到他的现状，他能设法把自己弄到这来本就是某种奇迹。”

“不知道他用什么方法唤醒了Sloan局长鲜为人知的友善面，搭上了CIA的飞机和她一起来到这里。”Benji语调愉快地说着，而在Ilsa耳中，他的声音就像指甲刮在黑板上那般尖利。“只要他知道任务结束，Ethan不再东奔西跑，虽然，你知道的，现在无论如何他都不能立刻去别的地方了，没有什么能阻止Will赶到他身边。他自己的伤痛不能，Sloan强硬的态度不能，什么都不能。如果有的话，我很惊讶它能阻止Will。”

“看看他，”Luther重复道，他目光有所指向性地示意她看床那边，“唯一拖了他后腿的是拐杖。他不在总部是因为他一直在康复治疗，学习再次走路。就像Benji说的信任一样，我可以打包票，如果他当时在办公室，能胜任工作，Ethan会毫不犹豫给他打电话。”

“哦。”除了一个不置可否的“哦”，她无话可说，Ilsa耸耸肩，尽管她知道她不该这么想，但她还是漫不经心地想着希望拐杖罢工，让讨厌的介入者摔个四脚朝天。

“你知道的，车祸，”Benji主动说了起来，口气远比他刚才那种愉快的语调阴沉得多，“很严重的车祸。甚至不是发生在任务过程中。就只是因为一些不该挡在路上的醉鬼。Will，他......他差点死了。太可怕了。”

“是很可怕。”Ilsa附和着，更多的是对自己说，她在折磨自己，只要一看见床边的场景，就感到她所向往的都消失在她身边，“多......幸运啊......他能挺过来......”

“你根本不能相信，如果他没能挺过来，没人愿意待在Ethan身边。”Luther说道，给了她另一个暗示的眼神，他转身走出帐篷。“既然他现在哪都不会去，我想我最好在他摔倒之前给这个家伙找把结实的椅子。Ilsa？你想......”

“我们没事，等你回来，”Benji插嘴道，对Luther露出个微笑，而他的朋友回敬了他一个阴郁的表情，“是吗，Ilsa？”

是远离面前帐篷里发生的事情，还是发挥受虐精神不妨看看自己能忍受多久，Ilsa无法确定哪个更好，她点了点头，后退一步，站在了Benji身边。

“看到了吗？”Benji笑容满面，示意Luther做他的事去，“我们没事。你只需要在Will摔倒之前给他找一把椅子。“Luther摇摇头，走开了。Benji依然眉开眼笑，转头压低声音继续对Ilsa说：“你知道吗，你现在看着的可能是IMF的下一任部长。我并不是说Will会接受，因为他的目标当然是在康复后重新回到外勤，但我跟你说，上头对他评价很高，他可以提要求。无论Will选择做什么，Ethan都会支持他，他当然会了，但我认为......”

Ilsa没有继续听Benji喋喋不休，他的存在感只比白噪声强不了多少，Ilsa专注地看着Will......温柔的视线......他仍然紧握着Ethan的手，而Ethan疲惫不堪，努力保持着清醒。所有记忆都翻涌而出，她情不自禁回想起了那个确切的时刻，每一个细节如在眼前。

他们解决了危机，没错，还成功挽救了大部分人口。那个蠢货，Lane，如她所见，被再次关押了起来，哪都去不了了。他们发现Ethan还活着，虽然严重负伤，但可以完全康复。她自信所有事情都回到了正轨，她甚至冒险私下与Julia说话，Julia毫不见怪，她告诉Julia从现在起她会照顾他。然后......

......在Sloan局长宣布任务成功并打道回府之后，她准备去见Ethan，摆正自己的位置——胜利地——站在他身边，就在此时，莫名其妙地......

......他来了。

她过度沉浸在她期待已久的胜利，起初甚至没有看见他。当然，她听到Benji兴高采烈地喊出一个名字，也许是Will，也许不是，好就这样吧，还有Luther发出的愉快的赞同声，但说实话，她没有任何心理准备。

然后......

......他就在那儿了。

在Ethan的身边，轻轻吻了他的前额，然后Ethan拉近他，给了他一个真正的吻，而就在一秒钟之前，Ethan看起来还几乎无法移动。

在Ilsa眼中，那是一个近似天长地久的吻。

若说她只是吃了一惊那则太轻描淡写了。的确如此。她模糊地认出这个男人两年前也在伦敦，但他这次没有出现，也没有人提起过他，所以她没有多想。

然而，现在......

......他在这里。

他坐了下来，明显放松了，轻抚着Ethan的脸，为他刚得到的椅子向Luther微笑表示感谢。

一切都改变了。

不仅是未来，还有过去。

那天在车站。Ethan朝他看了一眼，不仅仅是为了确保他的队员已经就位。不是。他的目光长久徘徊着。她当时没有注意到那个信号。然后是发生在地下停车场的事。即使完全清楚玻璃是防弹的，但当Lane对那个特别的人开枪时，他仍然会畏惧......

......Will。

直到十分钟前她才知道他的名字。

现在......

现在这个名字永远铭刻在她脑海里。

“来吧。”Luther走近Ilsa，把手放在她的肩膀上，看向Benji，他已经退出来站在了帐篷门帘旁，“我们去看看这个地方有什么喝的。”

“我......” 不知道还能做什么，Ilsa点点头，给了Luther一个勉强的微笑，“听起来不错。”

“嗯......”Luther身体前倾，环紧Ilsa肩膀，同时抬头漫不经心地对Benji笑着，他语气严肃，低声在她耳边说，“都结束了。听着。我可不是这个家伙的头号粉丝，没错，因为我花了一段时间才喜欢上他。但是......他对Ethan有好处，而且Ethan爱他，这就是我喜欢他的原因。打扰William不仅要问我和Benji答不答应，也要问Ethan允不允许，我现在告诉你，你不会喜欢这种后果的。”他说，Luther顿了一顿，直接看着她的眼睛，“我们说清楚了吗？”

“清楚了。”Ilsa带着一丝不情愿点头表示同意。她从没接受过失败，可她也知道她失败了。这种感觉并不好受，但她无力改变，她只能对着Ethan Hunt望洋兴叹......

......事后来看，他也从未在她的掌控之中。

“很好。”Luther放开了手，向Benji走去，“走吧，去找点喝的。”

“去吧？”Benji大声问道，他挽着Ilsa的手臂，一起走出帐篷，留下这对情人私下团聚。“Julia的丈夫告诉我，他们在食堂做了一个超赞的牦牛奶思慕雪！”

不必说，Ilsa本想来一瓶上好的苏格兰威士忌（或者五瓶），但她已身经百战，知道沉湎于失败则一事无成，所以她扯出个笑容，或多或少地带着真诚，收紧手臂挽住了Benji，“听起来很美味。”

-End-


End file.
